Just a Dream
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: When it's the last day of sophomore year for Clary, what will it bring? With yearbook signing involved, anything could happen. AU R&R
1. Chapter 1: End of Story

*****Some important things to read!*** **

**One, this is going to be a project I'm going to work on when I'm not busy with CoGH (my other fanfic) Also, this is not going to be that long. I'm probably going to make it at MOST 10 chapters (probably won't even get there) but then they will be short. **

**Important too: Since I'm sitting on my bed, writing this, I guess I'm not Cassie. **

**Also, THIS IS ALL HUMAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: End of Story<strong>

**Clary's Point of View**

"Sign my yearbook?" a husky voice asked, sounding a bit nervous. I turned around to see none other than Jace Herondale aka my crush. I was surprised; normally, I wanted to ask him but never had the courage to being the shy person I am and to him I was basically a nobody. He wasn't like Mr. Popular but he was up there, hence not knowing the shy, quite, redhead artist in the back of the room.

"Sure," I smiled, not giving away how happy I was, reaching out for his yearbook. I quickly just wrote the usual for people I didn't know that well: HAGS ~Clary Fray. I made my signature in cursive, making the C and the F all pretty and loopy. It's a girl thing to make it look good and to be nice, not only writing their names like some boys. _Boys_, I scoffed. If only one day we could figure them out, that would be nice. Whoever that girl would be, she would be _rich_ with a capital r.

I doubt that would happen, not with the way boys act but hey, maybe if someone ever finds a clearer way to say I like you or I don't and I, along with all the other girls, would be set.

"Sign mine?" I asked, holding it out for him after I gave his back. . I mean what was he supposed to say, no? Especially since _he _asked _me _to sign _his_?

He tucked his yearbook under his armpit, a way to keep it there with no hand. I swear, he could have kept it there at his wait if he wanted to. He most certainly was muscular enough

"Sure," he grinned. That grin wanted my heart to melt right there. Jace even had a gorgeous smile. Unlike some boys, he actually smiled with his mouth open instead of the closed lip smiled that boys do in pictures. It's annoying how they think they look better like that.

He took a bit longer than I did and I cocked my head slightly to one side, wondering why. Instead of closing it and giving it back to me, he kept it open and held it out for me.

I took it and since he was still standing there for some odd reason, I looked through the filled signatures, looking for his. That's probably why he was standing there.

Dread coursed through me. Maybe it was a prank with one of his more popular friends. Something that said "fuck you" or "you're ugly". I found it despite my worrying – it was hard to ignore since it was in red marker.

And was Jace wrote was "Will you go out with me? Jace" on it. I looked up at him, seeing his hopefully looking eyes. His face was set to casual but I could read his eyes like a page to a book. All the dread that was in me washed away. Of course Jace wouldn't do that.

Even though he looked like a fallen angel – with the golden good looks he had and his bad boy attitude – I knew, I just_ knew _that he was soft inside. I was able to see _through _his tough image.

"So will you?" Jace asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at him, a smile already ghosted on my lips. Who would ever say no to _him_? "I would like that." He smiled back at me, his face turning blurrier and blurrier by the second.

Until he was only a hazy circle of gold.

I woke up with a smile on my face. That was a _good _dream, I had to say. It felt so _real_. If only it was. That would be awesome. And that has to be the cutest way ever to ask someone out! Funny how today is the last day of sophomore year and when we get our yearbooks. It's like my subconscious mind _knew_.

_Stop it! _I scolded myself. He would never do that and he doesn't like me. And I don't like him. End of story.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? I got this idea, well, if you couldn't guess already, I got it since today was <em>my <em>last day and I got my yearbook. And just like that, inspiration struck. I just hope that this doesn't distract me from my main project, CoGH. Secret word: Summer! And goal: 7? Oh, for all those who don't know about this, if you say the secret word in a review, you get teaser for the next chapter And the goal is for the amount of reviews I'm aiming for. And it is _not necessary_. It's not like if I don't have 7, I won't post another chapter until you do because I know people who do that and it _annoys _the heck out of me. So I won't do that.

Please review? Reviews get a sugar cookie =)

~Icyfirelove3


	2. Chapter 2: Fray

*****Reminder: This is all human! And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com =) It's for BOTH of my stories (the other one being City of Glass Hearts, my bigger project)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Clary: Say it.**

**Me: No. **

**Clary: Say it *glares***

**Me: Nope. **

**Clary: Fine, just like my dream with Jace asking me out, icyfirelove3 DOES NOT own The Mortal Instruments. It all belongs to Cassie Clare. **

**Me: You did NOT just go there…**

**Clary: *smirks***

Thanks for all the reviews, 18 of them! That was 11 more than what I asked for. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I wish I could have updated faster since I was really happy about the reviews but I was in Canada so I couldn't. And for those who added my story on story alert and/or favorite story and especially if you added me as favorite author.

**NOTE: I KNOW CLARY IS RIGHT-HANDED BUT I CHANGED IT TO AMBIDEXTROUS! You'll find out why later ;D **

**Shout-out to CoolestxNerd for being my first reviewer but thanks for all of them guys! They all make my day! **

**Chapter 2: Bitter**

**Clary's Point of View**

By the time I showered and changed, the dream was _mostly _out of my mind.

Mostly.

It was as if that dream had a magnetic pull to it, making me think about it right when I was on the brink of forgetting it. It was unlike any other dream I had. Sighing, I went to the kitchen, greeted by my mom. "Good morning honey. Excited for the last day of school?"

"You bet," I grinned. Finally, no more homework, labs, work, textbook reading or anything else for _two whole months_. And best of all I get to take my art classes Tisch soon. Yeah, summer was going to be good.

"Here you go," Luke, the only fatherly figure in my life passes me sticky buns that he always gets for me and coffee. "A little treat for the last day of sophomore year." He winked at me. We all knew that was just an excuse for the sticky sweetness.

"Thanks," I grinned at him while eating all the sticky buns and washing it down with the coffee. I wondered when they were just going to get married. Really, it's been too long for their own good. I mean, I don't think it's normal for a family friend to be over in the morning and stay for most of the day just about every day of the week. He practically _lives _here.

"Bye mom, bye Luke!" I called over my shoulder. My gym bag full of pens and a snack were bouncing up and down against my back as I walked, leaving for school.

"Bye honey!" my mom called out behind me. "Have a nice day at school," Luke shouted at the same time.

When I finally reached school, I chatted with my best girl friend, Isabelle, before getting the 'OK' from the teacher to go inside and go to our classes.

We continued our chatter, mostly involving Izzy talking and me trying listening. "Do you think Simon would ask me out?" Izzy asked me suddenly.

"What?" was my clever response.

She gave me a nervous laugh. "I just said that….to make sure you weren't zoning out like you always do." She gave me a nervous smile again. "Yeah, that's it," she muttered to herself but I still heard it.

"Liar," I called hero out. "Now spill."

"No – okay, fine. I do like him, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"So…do you think he likes me?" I smiled, I knew all right. I just wasn't sure if it would exactly be the _best _for them since Izzy tends to move onto different boys as fast as you can snap. Really. And I didn't want her to break Simon's heart.

"I don't know," I lied. "Why don't you go find out?"

Izzy was too worked up to notice that I was lying. "Good idea. But how?"

"I don't know, think of something. You're smart enough to do that. Plus, you've done it plenty of times."

"You're right," she smiled, reassured. "Wait…_you _still didn't tell me who you like!"

"I don't like anyone!" I said for the hundredth time that year.

"Uh-huh. Just wait Clary until I find out. Just you wait and see." I groaned. When Izzy wanted to know something, she wanted to _know. _Nothing was going to get in her way of finding out or stopping her.

"Let's just get to homebase," I said, hoping to distract her for a minute. "We're playing Silent Ball after the morning announcements."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Izzy said while dragging me into the classroom. Silent Ball is a came were you are of course are silent and you use a ball. Everyone sits on top of a desk, and throw the ball around, trying to get someone out. You are either out by not catching the ball, throwing a bad pass, passing it back to the person you throw it to or passing it to someone next to you. When it's the last three people, you can do pass backs. So when it's only two people, you do one hand.

It's an insanely fun game. Sounds really stupid, but with just the right amount of people, it's a lot of fun. We waited for a few more minutes for everyone to come in before we started playing. Halfway through the first game, with Iz out and only four other people playing besides me, Jace walk in and sat on a desk.

Next thing you know, one girl, Kaelie – a really big slut – passes it to him. "Hey, no fair!" I said as Jace passed it to some other girl – Aline, another slut.

"Everything is fair, Fray," Jace smirked at me. I was going to answer when someone threw the ball at me really fast.

Aden.

We were both always trying to get each other out. I caught it, thank god or else. Aden offered me gave me a half smile.

I smirked at him, looked at Aline as if I was going to throw it to her and threw it as hard as I could to Jace. He plucked the ball out of the air with ease, as if all my strength was nothing. "Nice try Fray," he said as he pretending to throw it to me, but it was for a guy sitting behind me, Sebastian, his best friend. He was like Jace, not all the way up there, but there. And were friends with fair amount of the 'popular' kids.

"Stop calling me Fray," I told him, a steely edge to my voice. Just because he was up there doesn't mean he had the right to come in the middle of the game and call me Fray. Asshat.

Sebastian proceeded to throw it at me and I caught it. "Out," I smirked.

"What, no!" he protested. "Why?"

"I'm right next to you." I was still smiling. _Ha_, I silently thought.

"Take a seat," shouted Ray, who was already out, pulling out the chair for Seb. I stifled a laugh but let myself smile. Seb gave me a look but sat down.

We kept playing until we only had two people left which were me and Jace. My hands felt clammy as I held the ball. I tossed it at him and he caught it. Curse him for playing every single sport and being good at it.

We kept tossing it back and forth, and after five minutes everyone got tired of the same thing. "Non-dominant hand," a kid shouted.

I smiled. Even if Jace was a jock, he had more practice with his left than right. Luckily for him, I'm ambidextrous.

Jace threw it at me, but I could feel that there was less impact, less force behind it. It was still there, just not as much as before. I caught it expertly with my left hand and flung it at Jace. Good thing I was switching on and off with both hands so it was all warmed up. I clipped Jace's shoulder and he almost caught it. Almost.

I won. Izzy started jumping up and down, happy enough for the both of us. I smirked at Jace. "Good game Fray," Jace paused. "But I let you win." He winked at me and I rolled at my eyes. Inside though, my heart was hammering like a jackhammer.

"New game," I announced since I won and I got to start. It was just me, Aden, Sebastian and Jace in the new game when the door opened.

"Yearbook!" Aline and Kaelie announced. They head a stack of yearbooks in their arms, a list in hand.

"One for you Jace," Kaelie smiled, brushing his arm while giving him the yearbook. "And one for you Sebastian." I swear to god, it looked like she was undressing them with her eyes. Whore.

She was wearing blue short shorts from Abercrombie and a shirt that was see-through with a bando top. Aline was wearing black short shorts from Hollister and her gray shirt had the fashionable rips all the way up the side and was a belly shirt. And of course, she wore a white bando top.

I swear they were just labeling themselves just by dressing like that as whores.

"Clary Fray," Aline said none too enthusiastically.

I grabbed my yearbook and right away Izzy ripped it from my hand, went to the Autograph pages and wrote me a whole page-full of something she always had to say. This girl could talk as much as she loved to dress fashionably and go shopping. And if anyone knew Izzy, then you would know that meant _a lot_.

I took her yearbook and did the same thing. Afterwards everyone started signing everyone's yearbooks but I didn't ask Jace. And he didn't ask me.

So much for my dream.

"Sign mine?" Aden came over, smiling. Aden has messy hair that looks like it's the light brown hair from dirty blonde's with deep blue eyes. He was a pretty good friend of mine so I wrote him a good paragraph as he signed mine. Boys being boys, he wrote only a couple of sentences.

I looked up at him and he held his hands out, palms faced to me. "Hey, you're lucky I wrote so much for you, usually it's only my name." I rolled my eyes in response. "Fine, fine. I can make it up to you. How about I take you out for ice cream or something afterschool?"

I blinked. After a second I finally found my voice. "Aden, that's really sweet of you but–"

Aden cut me off. "Not as a date or anything. Just as friends. Hanging out," he added in hastily, his eyes darting from one of my eyes to the other. He was really nervous, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. Poor guy. I really truly did like him as a friend. But _just _as a friend.

"Sure," I smiled at him. "We can hang out at my house first."

"Awesome. I'll come home with you?"

"Sure," I smiled. I would feel insanely bad if I hurt him, he was such a sweet guy. I don't get why I didn't like him back, all the girls would love to go out with him. He was the nicest guy ever, and friends with _everyone_. Even the 'popular' kids were nice to him. He was the loveable guy that everyone was friends with. So why didn't I like him back?

The next periods just flew by. We basically did nothing in our classes, just playing games and having fun. Jace wasn't in my next classes: History, Algebra II, Environmental Science and then lunch. He was in lunch but he literally sits all the way across the cafeteria from me. Not that I would know or anything.

After lunch, I headed upstairs for English II. Jace just happened to be in that class. Mrs. Cass, my strictest teacher this year, she even let us skip the Romeo and Juliet movie she was making us watch and let us play games or just talk.

Maia and I were going to just sit and talk, maybe draw, when a voice drifted over to us. "Fray, wanna play Kent with us?" I froze. I knew that voice.

Jace.

"Go play," nudged Maia, "I'll chill with someone else."

"No, it's okay. I'm good."

"Go!" Maia whisper-shouted at me.

"Fine," I paused, "pushy," I grumbled under my breath.

"Heard that," Maia called out.

"You were suppose to!" I told her while walking over to Jace.

"Nice of you to join us Fray," Jace drawled out.

"Clary," I snapped at him.

"Okay, _Fray_. Okay, so who are partners with who?" Jace asked. Kaelie and one of her other slut friend, Alix picked each other.

"Guess that leaves me with you Fray," he winked at me. Ugh, he _has to _get over himself. Yet, I couldn't control the weird feeling in my stomach from the wink. Twice in one day. _And _half of the day wasn't even over yet. _Stop it_, I mentally scolded myself. But then again, all girls would melt over a wink from Jace Herondale. _You're not like other girls_, I thought, hoping to convince myself.

"So, rules are simple. Get four of the same cards, like all 9's or something, and you can't tell your partner but by a signal, which you partners knows and if they see they call out Kent and you get a point. If someone suspects someone that another team has Kent then you can say Co-Kent or Block Kent to stop them from getting the point. I think that's –"

"I know," I informed Jace, irritated, "how to play Kent."

"Just making sure Fray," Jace smirked while expertly shuffling the cards. I rolled my eyes. I don't know _why_ I let Maia talk me into this.

Or was it really her?

Someone touched my shoulder and I snapped me head towards the person. "Okay, let's go over there to make our signal."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing that there was no way to avoid this.

"How about winking?" Jace asked, a smile hovering on his lips.

"How about we don't?"

"Well, someone has no sense of humor."

"You don't even know me!"

"And from what I do know," he tweaked my nose with his long, lean index finger, "you aren't funny."

"Get your dirty finger off me." I smacked is finger off my nose, ignoring the warm heat that was spreading from his soft touch. "Now be serious for once and think of a signal."

"Fine…umm, how about I bring the cards to face level and peer at you over them?"

"Not a bad idea Herondale." I nodded approvingly.

"Don't call me that Fray,"

"Then don't call me Fray, Herondale."

"Why would you call me that again if you want me to st–"

"You guys done?" Aline called out to us.

"Yes," I said quickly before Jace could say anything else and hurried over to the table. Jace easily kept pace.

"I didn't know," he whispered in my ear as I sat down, "that you were so keen to get to them as fast and you can."

"If it means getting away from you, than yeah."

Jace feigned hurt and put his hands over his heart. "That might have killed my ego."

"Key word being might," I muttered under my breath. Jace chuckled slightly before I glared at him. He coughed and sat down on the seat across from me.

"We're playing," Alix said in a nasally voice, giving me a hard look. She had dark brown hair that almost looked black with matching eyes. She had a perfect body, not too skinny and not too fat, with nice legs. And her slightly pale skin suited her, making her hair and eyes stand out even more especially with the freckles sprinkled across her nose.

Not that her mascara, eyeliner and all the other junk she put on her face didn't do that.

Kaelie wasn't any better.

Alix and Kaelie just waited, their perfectly manicured plastic pink nails tapping the top of the desk. "Hello." Kaelie drawled out her words, looking directly at me.

"What?" I snapped. She didn't tell me to do anything, and before they were all acting like I can't play the game and now she expects me to do something. What is this?

"Deal the cards," Alix chimed in happily with a duh voice, tossing her thick, dark hair over her shoulder, her pink nails standing out brightly against her hair.

"Why didn't you just say so," I retorted.

"Because," she drawled obnoxiously,

"Funny," I said as I handed out the cards. I wasn't taking crap from anyone. Especially these girls. "I thought about a minute ago you thought I couldn't play." I gave them a look. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jace looking like he always did but his lips twitched. He was trying not to laugh. I bite back a smile, tasting my cherry chapstick.

They both opened their mouths to say something but Jace said something first. "Let's just play."

The snobs flushed a little; their cheeks probably would be turning red if the artificial blush wasn't already there. This was school, not a party. "You're going down," Alix stated, looking at me. If I go down, that also means Jace goes down. And she obviously had the hots for Jace. I don't think we were going down.

"D-o-w-n, down," Kaelie sneered.

"I'm surprised you actually spelt that right," I smirked as we started playing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaelie asked, the dumber one of the two.

"Looks like Mrs. Smarty Pants can't figure it out."

"I don't need your sarcasm." Kaelie all but bared her teeth at me.

"Wow, you actually knew that was sarcasm." I feigned surprise.

"Let's all try to get along," Alix said to us, but she was batting her eyelashes at Jace. She was being nice. Why?

_Oh, _I thought, wanting to face palm myself. Jace stopped us from fighting before. She thought that she would impress him if she broke it up, even if it meant being nice to me. Especially since she probably thinks that we were friends. _Right_, I scoffed to myself.

That little slutty _whore_. She would do _anything _to get in his pants. Disgusting.

I looked at my cards again. I end up collecting three three's already and I had a feeling that one of _them _had a three. _Aw, man_, I thought to myself.

Finally.

There was a three put down on the table. I casually glanced at them but they looked too preoccupied to see that I wanted the three. After seeing me get two three's you would think by now that they would know.

But no.

I quickly and discreetly got the three, peering at Jace over the cards. Jace smirked at me before I realized how ridiculous I must look. So _that's _why he wanted me to do that, so it would be _amusing _to him.

At least Kaelie and Alix weren't looking.

At least, that's what I thought until someone spoke.

Hehe, kinda a cliffy. You know I have a talent for it :) I hope you guys liked it with Jace being….well, Jace. Tell me what you think in a review! Secret word: Canada. As always, I have a reason. I went to Canada for a bit and had a blast. Hence the late update so sorry about that. New goal: 25. Thanks for the massive amount of reviews guys!

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out =P), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All really talented authors =)


	3. Chapter 3: First for Everything

**Alix: Say it, you stupid little writer girl. **

**Me: *angry* No, you slut. **

**Alix: Thanks but the 'slut' says that Icyfirelove3 doesn't own the mortal instruments.**

**Me: I own you, so suck on that. **

Thanks a whole lot for the reviews! I didn't think that this story would be that popular! I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far. Thanks to those who added me on story alert and/or added my story on favorites. Especially if you added me as favorite author and reviewed :)

Thanks for the extra 8 reviews! Muchos gracias doesn't even cover it…I'm smiling stupidly at my screen right now because of them.

Oh, and my chapters are getting longer :) The first one was short because…well, it's kinda like a prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First for Everything<strong>

"What the hell are you _doing_?" a voice sneered at me. Alix. That little….

"Yeah, what the hell do you think you are? Oh, just being the little peadifile you are?" Kaelie joined in. I could feel the vein in my forehead pulsing irritably.

"That's our _Kent_, signal you…" Jace trailed off, looked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Jace, we were just joking," Alix said, looking at him with cupping her chins with her hands, her elbows discreetly – well not really if I noticed – making her breasts look bigger by squeezing them together. Wow…if she isn't a slut then I don't know what is.

She elbowed Kaelie in the ribs. "Ow, yeah, Jace, we were just joking," she said while tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, point for us," I told her. They both shot me looks before staring at Jace again.

"So, Jace, you busy this afternoon?" Alix asked, trailing her fingers up and down Jace's lower arm. He pulling his hand into a fist and I could have sworn he twitched…

"Everyone clean up! We leave in a minute or so," Mrs. Cass yelled to the class as everyone started moving and putting their things away.

"I'll go give them to Mrs. Cass," Jace said smoothly, getting out of Alix's grip. When Jace got up and walked a few steps, both girls snapped their head towards me.

"You little slut, stay away from Jace," Alix snarled at me.

"Takes one to know," I shot back, efficiently making the 'popular' girls have their mouths hang open and stare at me in shock. I can't believe no one ever told them off before.

"Besides, I'm not the one putting themselves all over him unlike _some _people," I said, looking at Alix.

Alix recovered enough to close her mouth and glare at me. "We're leaving. Have fun with your friends – oh wait, you don't have any," Alix snapped at me.

"At least I have real friends instead of your plastic backstabbing ones," I told her as she walked away with Kaelie. I drummed my fingers on my desk, wanting to kill Jace for dragging me into this. Oh who cares, those sluts needed to be told off.

"If their mouths hung open for any longer, they would have caught a bug," a honeyed voice told me whilst chuckling. Jace continued walking and sat in the same seat he sat in before, across from me.

"Wouldn't that have been lovely," I told him, my sarcasm as thick as cement. He probably liked that slut although I didn't know anything about his dating history. Though, he did seem like he would be the one to get a lot of girls. And any girl, I might – would – add.

"It would," he half-smiled at me. No, it wasn't even a smile, his right cheek just lifted up a bit, giving the impression that he was smiling. That was probably the closest I could get a real smile from him.

"You don't like them?" I asked him, not even bothering to cover up my shock.

"You may leave," Mrs. Cass yelled over the voices. Everyone shuffled out and Jace stood up, this time smirking at me.

"That," he winked at me, "will be answered at another time." And he was out of view. When he was, Maia came up to me, smiling.

"So…what was all that about? Did the sluts give you a hard time?" she asked, bombing me with questions.

"Well, they kinda did, but nothing I couldn't handle. Told them off a bit. And he was just annoying me, you know him." I rolled my eyes for a good measure.

"You go girl!" Maia cheered while I walked to my study hall class, which was with Mrs. Dalton, Maia and my other friend, Lucy. She was an okay study hall teacher, but she hated when it got too loud. But since it was the last day of school and she had nothing better to do, she didn't really care what we did.

We just ended up playing silent ball during Study Hall but it wasn't silent at all and there were so many people from other classes and a lot of them weren't paying attention so a bunch just got out faster than you could blink. Luckily – or was it really luckily since I still needed the answer. Or at least that's what I told myself – Jace wasn't in my class.

Maia didn't ask about Jace since she really didn't care about popularity and 'crap' as she said it. I did tell her how he winked at me a couple of times and all she said was, and I quote 'he's a player; he's just trying to get in your pants'. I didn't know how to respond to that and luckily she didn't need a response.

After Study Hall I had technology. Instead of playing Silent Ball as before, we were playing this game that my very own teacher designed and made. Mr. Zek was the funniest teacher ever and I was really glad I took technology, purely for that fact – well, _mostly – _even if he did love making fun of me. Secretly, I think that he only makes fun of the students he likes, but whatever. He was still the funniest teacher ever.

We had to take two electives, and of course, I took art as one. But we weren't allowed to take two of the same type of electives and technology was the closest I could get to art without it actually being art. Sadly, I already had it during the beginning half of the year and now I was in tech. But Mr. Zek made tech awesome and I was really glad I took it. Anyways, we didn't have a name for the game but everyone referred to it as 'The Marble Game'

Basically, there was a long wooden board with the grooves in and everything to make it harder and at each end of the board, there was a hole that a marble had to go through. There were boards at the side to let you bounce the marble off the sides. It was really hard with the grooves in the wood, making the marble curve when you least expect it, which made it all the more fun. It sounds really stupid, but I liked it almost as much as I liked Silent Ball and with the game being so hard, it was a challenge everyone wanted to do.

Again, no Jace which I don't know if that was good or not. After that, I had P.E which was one of the other classes I had with him.

I was telling myself that I was dreading P.E. but really, I wasn't so sure about that. Maybe I was kind of looking forward to it…_no, Clary, snap out of it! He's toying with you. _Yet, I didn't seem to really bother me. _Idiot, idiot idiot. You're an idiot, Clary Fray. An idiot._ I resisted the urge to smack my head against the wall, settling for my palm whacking my head instead.

I stepped into the gym; it was huge, enough to fit four or five classrooms with twenty or more students with ease. And just my luck, _he_ was in my class with our creepy male teacher Mr. Glancy. No kidding, that was his last name. Which made him that much more creepy. Rumors spread through the grades like fire consuming wood that he was a molester, rapist, creepier, stalker, you name it. And being his student, he scared the heck out of me and everyone gave me sympathetic look when he found out he was my teacher which didn't exactly help me.

He pushed us really hard too. One time, he made us do the pacer, which is running back and forth for thirty meters and each time you have to go faster. Once you miss it, you get a warning. Then if you miss it again, you are out. Most kids get around thirty. I got around forty five, which was above average. For some reason, even though most artist kids didn't do well in gym, I was pretty good. I was one of the last people doing the pacer, but of course, Jace had to beat me by twenty. The smirk he gave me afterwards that while saying 'Nice try' made me want to smack him across the face so hard that he would stumble. Curse him for playing every single sport.

Anyways, after that, he made us run two whole miles. And after doing the killer pacer which everyone tried really hard for, he made us run freakin two miles. And if we didn't do it then we would stay after class without a pass to the next class until we did it.

So yeah, not the best teacher but he never really watched us like a hawk stalking prey. So, even for him on the last days of school, he didn't care what we did. So naturally we all just went into our little groups and talked. Sadly enough for me, all my friends in P.E. were skipping the last day of school, doing something of their own as their big group – I was too chicken to miss the last day of school and plus, I wanted my yearbook. Maybe, just maybe the dream would come true…

And just my luck, Izzy was the only other person in the class that was my friend that hadn't left. And her step brother was Jace.

Naturally, you would think I would see him all the time when I went over Izzy's house – which I rarely did; she loved my house, which I had no idea why – but he was always never there, hidden in one of the many rooms in their giant used to be Church, now a house. Not that Izzy would let me escape her little clutches when I came to her house as a giant Barbie doll that needed makeup and play dress up.

They had remodeled it so it didn't look like a church at all, but kept with the olden themes and kept the outside of it how it originally was. Which is why their house at first makes everyone think it's a broken and abandoned.

Of course, Izzy knew all of Jace's little hoe friends. She wasn't exactly good friends with them but they treated her nicely and with respect, not like gum under their shoes, like how they treat the rest of us. But Iz knew how fake they were so she didn't hang out with them when she didn't have to.

So I was stuck with the hoes since Izzy was. And they were in a giant circle, taking pictures, talking and chilling like any regular old teens. I was surprised for a moment before decided that they were most likely talking shit about someone right now. At least they looked a bit normal, leaning back, their arms sprawled out behind them, supporting them.

My lucky day again. I, obviously, sat next to Izzy. Of course, Jace just had to sit right next to me. For a second I wondered if he was going to do what he did in my dream, but then his back faced me and he was talking to a slut who was eyeing him like he was the best meat in the market. Or for her, the hottest guy in school who she might get a one night stand with if she was lucky.

"Hey Aden," Izzy called out, which surprised me and startled me out of my thoughts. Aden wasn't in my class with Mr. Glancy – that lucky kid – but he was in the other four or so other gym classes. _What the heck was he doing here?_ I thought. We were suppose to be staying with our classes, even if the teachers were lose today. "Take a picture of us?" Izzy tossed him her touch screen camera and he caught it with one hand.

"You be careful with my baby," she warned him.

Then she tossed her arm around my shoulders while Aden said, "Say cheese!" No one said cheese but we smiled.

"Another one please," a deep, velvet voice requested. Jace.

I could have sworn for a second that Aden's eye twitched for a second, but the next moment, he was fine, positioning the camera. Jace leaned in, putting his arm at my waist. I tried to ignore the fire that spread from his simple touch. I pulled away from him as soon as I could, hoping I wasn't blushing. I tried to ignore the fact the back of my waist felt oddly cool, that something was missing.

"Clary," Izzy whispered to me, "you okay?"

I blinked. Did she notice? I hope not. "Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Izzy smiled. "I noticed the slight pink on your cheeks during the picture," Izzy whispered singed. My face paled. She didn't think….she _couldn't _think that I liked Jace. Even I couldn't believe that I liked him or anything of that sort. I wasn't even sure if I did.

"No, my cheeks are always red, you know that," I said, knowing full well that my cheeks were reddening by the minute, despite my words.

"Yeah. We all know how Aden looks at you. Just admit that you like him already!" Oh, that. _Phew, _I thought, while imagining that I was wiping off non-existent sweat off my forehead like in the cartoons. Then, what she said really registered my mind.

Everyone's been saying that Aden liked me. Apparently, he told one of my okay friends who moved here from Texas, Selena, who was as pale as you can get – which was weird since it was so hot there – told me that he told her that. Apparently they are really good friends, like BFFs or something. I thought that he liked _her_ and was saying that to make her jealous or something. No way in heck could he like _me_.

She was pretty, with her silvery hair and her matching eyes. She shone like the moon and her personality was just as great as her looks. So why would he go for me? Plus, I didn't like him that way. I liked him _only _as a friend. Nothing else.

So why was that so hard to believe?

"I don't!" I protested.

"Yeah, okay," Izzy snickered, singing the next part. "Denial, you're in denial." Argh, I hated it when she did her denial taunting. I don't get why she's so bent on finding out who I liked – which I _hoped _the answer to that would be no one.

"Me? I think I already should start calling you Mrs. Lewis."

Izzy's smile fading slowly, like in those dramatic TV shows. "Clary," Iz said really seriously, looking at me right in the eye, "say that again, and I will personally tear you apart. Best friend or not."

I smiled. I really wanted to say it again, just to annoy her but I didn't want to push her too far. "Then what's the point of being your best friend?" I asked jokingly instead.

"You need me for makeup," she responded with a half-smile – probably glad that I dropped the whole Mrs. Lewis thing. For now. "Being my friend is its own reward."

"Yeah," I snorted, "okay."

"Hey!" Izzy feigned hurt, playfully hitting me.

"Izzy, you know I love you," I told her truthfully. Even with her treating me like her personal life size Barbie doll, she was still the best friend ever.

"Clary, please don't get all sappy on me!" Izzy yelled at me, but she was smiling.

"Potassium," I said, knowing that Izzy wouldn't have a clue as to what I was saying. The periodic table comes in handy sometimes.

"What?" asked Izzy, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"That means," a voice drawled from behind me, impossibly close, "K as in okay."

"Since when were you such a smarty pants?" Izzy asked angrily. Of course, she wouldn't want her step-brother outsmarting her.

"Since when were you such an idiot?" Jace retorted, smiling genuinely. I was shocked. This was the first time they ever really showed brotherly sisterly affection in front of me. Then again, I wondered who _couldn't _argue with Jace.

"Hey, break it up you two," I chastised them. They both turned to look at me, the anger fading from Izzy's eyes.

"No one," Jace said threateningly, turning his golden eyes on me, "tells me what to do."

"Yeah? Well, there's a first for everything," I retorted.

Jace looked at me right in my eyes, giving me the impression that he was staring down into my very soul. At least he didn't look angry. "Yes," he told me seriously, "yes there is." With that, he got up, wiped the nonexistent dust on his gym shorts and sat down by someone else.

"What was all that about?" Izzy asked me.

I looked at her, checking to see if she really knew or not. "I have no idea."

"Yeah, well, my brother is an idiot sometimes. I'm surprised that your friends with him."

Again, I looked at Izzy to see if she was joking. No humor was dancing on her lips or even sparkling in her eyes. "I'm not." Iz just looked at me one last time before shrugging, as if to say, _whatever_.

"So," she said after a moment, "we never got to talk about who you liked." Her eyebrows went up and down really fast a few times. If it wasn't for the fact that I was embarrassed, I would've laughed at her.

"I don't like him!" I whisper shouted.

"Yeah, okay. D-E-N-I-A-L, denial. I know you do."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not! D-O N-O-T." I have no idea why we were spelling, but it sure proved my point.

"I didn't know you could spell," someone said. I turned around just in time to see one golden eye wink.

"You again," I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

"Do you know how many people would kill to see this gorgeous face?"

I was going to answer but Izzy beat me to it. "I'll _kill_ that pretty little face of yours if you keep hitting on my friends. Go find some slut to whore around with," Izzy said sharply, her dark eyes glinting. Wow, she was really worried that Jace was going to use me, worried about me just how a good friend should. But what made her so sure that he liked _me_ out of all people?

"Ah-ha, so you admit that my face is pretty," Jace smirked. Trust him to only hear those words.

"I swear I'm going to –" the rest of her words were drowned out by the sharp, cutting sound of the bell.

"Come on Fray, Iz. We have Spanish now," Jace said, his smile getting bigger by the minute.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I told him. Turning to Iz I said while tugging her arm, "Let's go."

I heard Jace mumble something but I wasn't listening and the constant voices of the other students drowned it out.

After fighting out way up the stairs and all the way to the other side of my school – just my luck to have a classroom the farthest away from gym as possible – Iz and I opened the door to Spanish, just in time.

"Rapido," a voice called meant quickly, and she was saying it to the kids coming into class late.

Our teacher, Miss. Velli had been only teaching for a few years. She has mousy brown hair that just brushed her shoulders, matching brown eyes and one of the shortest teachers ever. She was even shorter than _me _and that's saying something. Mrs. Velli was still in her twenties and not married yet. And still being a newbie teacher, she was one of the nicest teachers in the school who could actually dress good.

We were allowed to sit anywhere we wanted for the fourth marking period – another perk from having Miss. Velli – and after the first few days, we already established out own little sitting chart. I sat in front, second seat away from the door, with Izzy sitting by the seat closest to the door on the right. Behind me was sitting Simon and behind Izzy was Aden.

Some of our other not as close friends were scattered behind us too, like Lucy. She was sitting behind Simon and Jade was sitting somewhere near her. Also, all the 'popular' kids all sat on my left and down the whole first two rows. Lucky for me, Jace sat on my left – how he was already there was a mystery to me – but he's never bothered me, always talking to his best friend on his left, Sebastian.

Izzy – who won't admit it – used to have a thing for Seb, but thank god she's over that now. She realized that she really liked Simon now. Hopefully, she didn't crush his heart with the tip of her heel and stomp it on his heart as well.

* * *

><p>No cliffy this time…sadly. I love doing cliff hangers :D Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Also, I just wanted to thanks everyone that's reviewing! You have no idea how much I appreciate the support I'm getting! Especially from bunch of reviews I've been getting, really, thanks. You have no idea how I was smiling stupidly at my screen after seeing all of them for just two chapters.<p>

New Goal: 40, por favor. And secret word is *cue drumroll* Percy Jackson! I FINALLY finished the last book and (do not read this if you haven't read the last book or any of the books actually. Spoiler alert. ) who else is really happy that Percy and Annabeth are together? And who else knew that Luke would come through? And that that _wasn't _Clarisse? I loved the last book :D

Also: If anyone likes this story, check out my _main _project right now (this is a side project) called City of Glass Hearts. It's much longer, it was my first fanfic and it's still going :D Also, I finally finished my one-shot called For the First Time. It's a song-fic and my first fanfic in third person.

Thanks for reading!

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out =P), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All are awesome, 'nuff said.

P.S.S. I'm really proud of myself. So far, I've updated something every three days so far. Win!


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

*****Reminder: This is all human! And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com. It's for BOTH of my stories (the other one being City of Glass Hearts, my bigger project)**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm on FanFic I guess that means I'm not Cassie Clare, sadly. **

Thanks SO much to everyone who reviews, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author alert!

You have no idea how much this means to me!

And sorry if it's bit on the shorter side.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Surprises<strong>

While our teacher was setting up the movie we were watching – Finding Nemo, in Spanish of course – I flipped through my yearbook. The last five pages or so were for autographs. My yearbook was already filled, with only a page left other the awesome page which was reserved for the teachers. I already everyone in my classes sign mine, excluding Jace of course. And the sluts.

All the classes today were shorten even more, despite it already being a half day. We got to meet _all _the students in my grade this time. Mostly, we only have classes with about a hundred different kids or so. We have about four hundred in all, so we get a chance to let them sign our yearbooks too.

I drummed my fingers on my desk, watching her set it up. It was at the part where Nemo tries escaping; the little guy was so cute! Hands went over mine and electricity shot up through my arm. "Stop that," someone muttered. I pulled my hand away so fast that the other person's arm landed with a slight _thud_ on my desk.

The hand had a golden tinge to it.

Jace.

I looked up at him, chewing my bottom lip. I had no idea what to say to him. "Sorry," Jace whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure if I made that up or not. I just looked down for a second, where his hand had been on mine. I don't know why I reacted like that. The sparks I felt were nothing I felt before, startling me so badly that I yanked my hand back.

I tried to watch the movie – this was one of my favorites as a kid – but I couldn't. My mind just kept wandering back to the golden boy that sat next to me – I never realized until now just how close we sat next to each other. I could almost feel his body heat...

The class chuckled at what someone said – probably Dory – and I smiled since everyone was laughing. After another painful ten minutes, Miss. Velli let us go. As soon as she said the magic words, I shot up out of my chair, eager to get out.

"Going somewhere?" a velvety voice asked. I turned around to see none other than Jace Herondale.

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to get away from him. I didn't want to do anything stupid in front of him – or worse, realize something that was so very stupid of me. I wasn't going to believe it. Ever.

"Fine, fine," he waved his hand, "go talk to your little boyfriend." I blinked before my eyebrows reached my hairline.

"Who?" I asked, shocked, surprised and exasperated all at once.

His face twitched into a smile. "No one," he said, as his golden eyes danced with humor that was only know to him.

"Well, I'm just gonna go," I said a bit awkwardly, while pointing back. He just nodded his head, his eyes still sparkling.

"He said _what_?" Izzy asked, her eyes wide. I was telling what Izzy apparently missed in Spanish – probably too busy flirting with Simon to notice.

"He said 'go talk to your little boyfriend'!" I repeated, anger clearly evident in my voice.

"You have a boyfriend that you didn't tell me about? Are you telling me that Jace knew first?" I smacked Izzy's arm. She's so stupid sometimes. "What?" she asked, rubbing the spot where I had smacked her.

"Who the heck does he think is my boyfriend?" I asked, wondering out loud. Was someone telling everyone that I was dating this person? Who the heck told Jace that? Not that Jace really mattered but…

"Who knows," Izzy replied, shrugging. "Maybe he was joking."

"I don't think so. Are you okay…you seem really off."

"I'm better than okay!" Her face broke out into a wide smile that I didn't know that she was capable of doing.

"Who are you going out with now?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Izzy can get whoever she wants, whenever she wants. So why was she always so excited?

"Don't look at me like this. He's different. I can feel it."

"Okay," I said slowly. This didn't sound like the Izzy I knew, "so who's the mystery man? And _do not _tell me to guess. Remember how long that took last time?"

Izzy pouted. "You're no fun. But fine. I'm going out with Simon!" Izzy squealed, her face breaking out into that enormous smile again.

"Simon?" I repeated, disbelief coloring my voice. How could Simon ask her out? He was going to get his heart shattered into tiny little pieces. All the guys Izzy dated broke like that.

"Yeah!" Izzy was oblivious to how I was feeling. "He finally asked me out. We're going to get Ice Cream later today. You wanna come with?"

"Uh, no thanks. I don't like being a third wheel," I replied, walking down the stairs. So close to the gym now. The gym was the only place that was large enough to fit out whole grade into one room.

"Aw, come on. It won't be like a third wheel. You'll be my wingman."

"Last time I check, I was a girl." I rolled my eyes, a smile planted on my lips.

"You know what I mean," she argued. "Please?"

"No," I said firmly. I wasn't going to do this again. Last time….I shuddered, not wanting to think about it. "I don't find it fun to watch my two best friends eating the other person's face off." I could tell Izzy was going to reply, opening her mouth, but we were finally at the gym.

"I'll catch you later," I said, efficiently escaping before he could have more of this conversation.

"No, no, and uh, no!" I whisper shouted, backing away from Izzy slowly. She finally found me again, engulfed in a huge group of friends that was signing my yearbook. Not a minute after that, she grabbed my yearbook along with me and started dragging me. What was it with Izzy and dragging people – especially _me _– I don't know.

"Come on, why are you so scared?" Izzy asked, looking irritated to say in the least.

"Because," I said in a duh tone, "you're adopted brother is like the freakin _king _of the school! And I don't see why _I _have to go with _you_!"

"Because," Izzy said, mocking my tone, "you're my _best friend_."

"But you can always ask him at home," I protested, not going down without a fight. In truth, I was scared to go by Jace again. He made me nervous for some reason, something no popular person ever made me feel since I was little. I learned how to stand up to them, not feeling anything for them besides anger. And the occasional pity.

So I don't understand _why _Izzy is forcing me to get our yearbooks singed by him _now_. I was almost time to go and she _lived _with him for Christ's sake!

"Yeah, he'll right some crap about me on it than. Here, he can't do that. Besides, at home he might not even bother. All we do is have like cat fights. So, we're going." I moaned, letting myself get dragged my Izzy. Even if I resisted, it was no use. When Izzy wanted something, she _wanted_ it. And she would make sure by all means that she would. I just don't get why I was part of the equation.

A few seconds later of being dragged – I swore I heard a pop in my shoulder – we were standing near Jace, well, his little group anyways. So he should be near. I stood behind Izzy, no, not hiding…well, maybe a little. The point is that Izzy covered my form since she was so tall.

"I can't find him," Izzy said as craned her neck, looking around. I have no idea why I was so nervous. What was the worse he could do? Say no?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped back from the sparks I felt, turning around slowly, like a kid getting caught while getting a midnight snack. "Looking for someone?" he arched an eyebrow – damnit, why can _everyone _do that except for me? I have _got to _learn how to do that! – his eyes dancing with that humor again. As if he knew.

Izzy turned around. "Oh, Jace, there you are," Izzy said. "Sign."

He smirked and took her yearbook, talking while signing it. "What happened to being asked these days? It's always 'sign'," he mocked Izzy there, nailing it down pretty well. "Women." He rolled his eyes, handing the yearbook back to him.

"Now –" he started to say, opening his mouth but got cut off.

"There you are J!" someone said, latching themselves to his side like a leech. Alix. He rolled his eyes and went wherever the slut dragged him.

I sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment. Wait…disappointment? Why was I feeling that…no way in hell was I going to ask him to sign mine. Plus, in my dream, he asked _me_. Not that it mattered…

He probably didn't give me more than a second thought.

"That bitch!" Izzy exclaimed, looking down on her yearbook.

"What?" I asked, not really giving her my full attention. I was still watching Jace, as Alix hugged his sides, talking to Sebastian and some of his other friends.

"He wrote – and I quote, 'to my lil sis who can't get enough of me, Jace'. That _bastard_!" I couldn't help but to swallow a laugh and I sure glad I did because with the look Izzy gave me could have meet the one Medusa gives out.

"Well, he wrote something bad even though we're in school," I pointed out unhelpfully. Somehow, it was still plenty funny to me, despite the fact that Izzy's glare was burning holes through my back.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Jocelyn asked me as I opened the door. Her flaming red hair that was so much like my own was knotted into a messy bun and she had a t-shit with overalls on top that were paint splattered – her usually attire if she wasn't going out.

"Good. Can Aden come over?"

She sighed, pursing her lips. Her green eyes that mirrored my own were thoughtful. "When?"

"Uh, like, now?" It came out more like a question than anything else. Jocelyn sat back on the seat, nodding her head slowly. She probably saw Aden standing right behind me. "Thanks mom, love you."

"Implied," Jocelyn sing-songed at me.

Aden climbed in the back of the car, being very polite and even called Jocelyn Mrs. Fray. He sure knew how the charm the adults because my mom's grip on the steering wheel loosened a bit, and they settled into easy chatter about school and what sports he plays and things like that. I shot him a quick smile with a thumb up before looking forward again.

"Bye hon, have a good time. Your brother is home too," she told me before driving away, but I had a feeling the last part was more of a warning then just a 'letting you know' type of thing. Obviously those green eyes needed to be checked. There was _nothing _going on between me and Aden. Nothing.

"Yeah, bye." I slammed the door shut, and climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

"What was all that about?" Aden asked, walking into the living room.

"I have no idea. Want a snack?" I said, cleverly changing the subject as I rummaged through the fridge before sticking to the pantry. I took out some cookies and chips, tossing him a packet and pulling back the blue seal to the cookies, inviting him to take some.

"Thanks, but stop avoiding the question. What happened?" he asked again, leaning his elbows on the counter, looking at me straight in the eyes. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away. Why wasn't he just letting it go?

"She just told me that my brother was home. Stop overreacting Aid." I didn't want to tell him I got the vibe of her _warning _me. It was bad enough that Izzy – and me – thought that he liked me. That was like putting fuel in the fire that might do something that was unwanted and I _so _didn't want to do that. "Let's go in my room."

We just chilled there, the topic of my mother unmentioned, falling into that easy chatter that everyone gets into while talking to Aden. He was such an easy guy to talk to and he was nice, not to mention cute. So, if he _did _ask me out – which I thought he did in the morning, although it was kind of murky – then why wouldn't I say yes? He was a great guy, so why not go for it? I should be _happy _that someone like him would even _consider _me.

The doorbell rang but I ignored it – probably one of Jonathan's friends since I didn't invite anyone else over. They always come over and since it was summer now, they were probably going to come more often. _Boys_, I thought while mentally rolling my eyes.

A few seconds later, Jon popped his head in the room, looking at me. "There's a boy standing in the door for you Clare," he said with a knowing smile. His eyes finally took in Aden in her room too. "What's this? Another one? Yeesh Clary, how many do you need?"

"Jon!" I exclaimed, cheeks flushing. I got one of my throw pillows and threw it as hard as I could at his face. He ducked, the pillow hitting where he just was a second ago.

"Just teasing. Now go to your little friend before I kick him out." After giving me a smirk, he left, leaving the door open so I could go and see who it is.

I got up, wondering who the heck was coming to see _me_. Surely it wasn't Simon who was on his date with Izzy? Speaking of which, he didn't tell me about it now that I think about it…oh, if he was at the door, he was _so _going to die.

I pulled open the front door completely and I almost gasped. There, standing not five feet away was someone who was muscled with a golden tan with matching hairs and eyes.

"Jace?"

* * *

><p>Aha, gotta love my cliffies. Anyways, I am going to busy all day then going to a sleepover and then the next day I have dance all day which is extra long to make up for the one I missed last week for the wedding I had to go. So, don't kill me if I can't do the three-day update with something.<p>

Oh, right, secret word: sleepover and goal: 55? Please? And, a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I have 48 reviews for only 3 chapters. I love you guys! And I was almost at first regretting to do two stories...psh. And 8 over the goal? You guys are just pure awesome!

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Still kept it up...I wonder if I can do it again in another three days. It will be a wonder if I can do that...

P.S.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out =P), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All = awesome.


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses

*****THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! SHOUT OUTS ARE AT THE VERY BOTTOM!*****

**Disclaimer: Since I'm currently sitting outside on my patio, sitting on a chair, the laptop on the table with the umbrella opened up, I guess I'm not Cassie Clare. **

Thanks SO much to everyone who reviews, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author alert!

You guys are awesome! Even to those who are just reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Kisses<strong>

It wasn't me who said Jace, in fact, I was too surprised to even say anything, much less do anything. I turned slightly to the side to see that Aden was behind me. Right. I could already see what I looked like and I eyes met with my own.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, seriously wondering why the hell he was here. The king of the school just doesn't show up to my house randomly.

"I – I just, I'll go," Jace stuttered, something I _never _saw him do before. He was looking back and forth from me and Aden, like he was watching a ping pong game. I swear I could see the words in his eyes that he didn't say: _I can see that you already have company_.

"Wait," I called out to him, keeping him from walking down the stairs though his back was still towards me. A very muscular back, that is. "Aden, go hang with Seb, I'll go see what he wants."

Aden's eyes tighten but he nodded and went inside. "Jace, what are you doing here?" I asked when we were alone.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, still not quite looking at me in the eye.

"I'm listening, talk," I urged him. Let's just get this done and over with.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't have even came here at all," he mumbled, almost like he was saying the last part to himself.

"Yeah, well, you're here now, so talk," I said, this time getting impatient.

"Well, before, I didn't get a chance to sign your yearbook." I looked at him in confusion before I tore my gaze from his face, I didn't seem to get past it. I noticed that in his hand was his own yearbook and a red pen. _Red? _I thought, slightly panicking. Same color as my dream. No way, it can't be coming true…

Could it? "You came all the way to my house to sign my yearbook?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed and quickly went inside to grab my back before rummaging through it and getting my yearbook out along with an orange pen. When I came out, Jace wordlessly handed me his yearbook and I signed it as, _HAGS, Clary Fray_ and handed him my yearbook along with his.

I felt excitement bubble inside of me. _This is it_, I thought, wondering how my dreams were suddenly coming true. He signed it and gave it back to me before turning around and leaving. That was weird…

I looked down, to see that all he signed was: _Hope we have classes together next year, Jace_. Disappointment filled me, threatening to overflow. I can't believe that I actually thought that he liked _me. _That was impossible, after all. He was the king of the school and I was a nobody that was his sister's best friend.

I stood there in the hallway for a couple of seconds before slowly and robotically walking back inside my house, tossing my yearbook aside along with the orange pen before seeing that Seb and Aden were talking in the kitchen.

"Clary's back," Seb said, loudly enough that I could hear it too. "Go annoy her now," he teased Aden before disappearing in his room.

"What did he want?" Aden asked me, curious.

"Nothing really," I said, hoping he would drop it.

"Oh, well…" Aden got the hint and didn't talk about it, going on to another topic that I couldn't be bothered with to listen to. I couldn't stop thinking about Jace, how he showed up to my house to only to sign my yearbook. I mean really, we weren't really friends, so why would he do that for me?

I chewed my bottom lip, wondering about it. The way he looked at me and Aden, it probably looked like I was hanging out with my 'boyfriend'. So _that's _who Jace thought my boyfriend was. I remember his face afterwards, falling before catching himself.

"Excuse me," I muttered, interrupting whatever he was saying, flying out the door and down the steps. I looked both ways down my street before spotting a golden head down one. I ran to him, and I finally reached him after a couple of minutes.

I was expecting that he would have gone father, but before I even reached him, I knew why he wasn't. His head was casted down, as if he didn't want anyone to notice him, which was weird since he loved attention, particularly from girls with his hands were buried deep in his pockets.

"Jace," I said, putting my hand on his upper arm, stopping him.

"What?" he asked, though his voice sounding uncaring and slightly surprised that I came after him.

"I'm – I'm sorry about before. I was being rude."

"Yeah, whatever," he said while walking again.

"Jace, stop." He stopped obediently. "Sit down," I instructed him and we sat down on a bench.

"Now," I continued, "tell me why you were really at my house." Curiosity was killing me, like it was killing the cat.

His liquid golden eyes turned to stone. "I thought I told you a couple of minutes ago why I came," he said, getting up. I reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back down on the bench.

"And I don't believe that," I informed him. He just looked at me, beckoning to continue. "No offense Jace, but we aren't exactly friends and you love annoying the crap out of me." He didn't say anything, still looking at me with his golden eyes.

I continued. "Now, why would you go to someone's house who you aren't friends with? It doesn't add up."

"Yeah, well, I have my reasons," Jace said, not looking at me anymore, instead he was intently studying the bench.

"And I would like to know those reasons," I said stubbornly. Jace's eyes refocused on my green ones, his stare so intense I almost felt like looking away.

"Do you really want to know why?" he breathed, his face seemingly getting closer.

"Ye–" My words were silenced by a pair of lips on my own. At first, I was so shocked that I didn't react, but instinct took over. I put my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. His lips were so soft and warm and tasted a bit like apples and sunshine, if sunshine had a taste. Either way, it was really sweet and was over all too soon.

After we broke apart, he pressed his forehead against mine and I could feel his breath fan across my face. His smell was intoxicating and I could barely keep my lips away from his.

"Now," Jace breathed, looking at me straight in the eye, "you know why I came." A smile curved on both of our lips and I pressed mine against his lightly and pulled back as an answer.

Jace gave me a hand getting up, but still kept his fingers twined with my own even after I got up. "So," he said as we starting walking back to my house, "want to go where Simon and Izzy are?"

I smiled inwardly. I didn't know how he could like me, but he did. "You mean," I said coyly, looking at him from the corner of my eyes, "as a double date?"

He stopped walking, and brought me in front and facing him, my hands against his chest from him putting one already there. "That," he grinned, showing that his right incisor was chipped, but I just thought that I made him looked cuter, "is exactly what I mean." He lowered his face towards mine and his lips were on mine again.

I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't remember that were stopped walking in the middle of a busy sidewalk, but no one ran into us, rushing around us like a water parting for rocks. A cough brought me back into reality and I looked up at Jace and he was staring over my shoulder at someone.

I turned around to see none other than Aden. "Uh, Aden, I can expl –" I started but I was cut off with a shake of his head.

"Save it," he said. It would have sounded mean and even rude if he wasn't smiling a bit. "I'll just leave you two alone but behave. And Jace, take care of her." He winked before walking away and I looked up at Jace.

"I guess I can go with Izzy after all," I thought out loud.

"I guess you're right," Jace smiled, and brushed his lips against mine before straightening.

The bell tinkled when we opened the door and I spotted Izzy right away and, bless her soul, she was sitting in a spot that was big enough to hold four people. She winked at me and waved us over to her table, and I got the feeling as if she_ knew _I was going to come here.

I slide in next to Izzy and Jace sat across me, still holding my hand across the table. I knew my cheeks had turned red since he gave me a small smirk; I just rolled my eyes.

"Clary! You made it…and you brought Jace," Izzy exclaimed, her excitement going noticeably lower at the end. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

Jace's smirk widened, and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from outright laughing. Simon already noticed Jace holding my hand and his eyes had widened but he didn't say anything, just kept glancing at Izzy. "Don't you smirk at me," she admonished, before her eyes casted down, taking in my hand in his. "Clary, please don't tell me – you are, aren't you. Finally won her over, huh?"

"Thanks for telling me, Clare," Simon butted in. I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Sorry, sorry. And what do you mean, finally?" Izzy face-palmed herself and Jace started looking uncomfortable.

"Clary – you know I'm your best friend and that I love you – but sometimes, you're an idiot. He's liked you since the beginning of the school year! And while you thought he was joking around with you –"

"You mean being an asshat," I told her, raising my eyebrows to challenge me.

She continued like I didn't even talk. "He was really trying to win you over."

I took it all in, wondering how someone like Jace could like me for a whole school year. I guess the look on my face was incredulous since he smiled at me reassuringly. "But – wait, you _knew?_" I asked, surprise filling my voice.

Izzy gave me a weird look, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Of course I knew, silly. He's my brother."

"But you said that he always annoys you. Why didn't you tell me?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I can understand that."

"Plus, I always thought that you liked Aden, so…" she trailed off, a slightly guilty look crossing her face. Then it dawned to me, Izzy was the one that probably told Jace that. "Before you say anything," Izzy said hurriedly, "it all worked out, didn't it?"

I rolled my eyes again and Jace gave my hand a little squeeze. "Yeah," Jace said to Izzy but he was staring right at me, "it did."

"But if you hurt her Jace, I will hurt you," Simon said, glaring slightly at him.

"Way to ruin the moment," I teased him. He just smiled but he still kept giving Jace sideway glances. I smiled slightly, glad that I had an awesome best friend.

Red Mango, as it turns out, is not an ice cream place but a frozen yogurt place. We all just sat around and talked while Jace and I shared a large frozen yogurt, which was still much too big for us. Simon looked really happy with Izzy, and Izzy – thank God – looked like she actually liked Simon. Maybe she won't crush his heart anytime soon.

Jace and I left early, wanting a bit of privacy and we walked to a nearby park. My eyes tried taking in the flowers and Jace at the same time, which was too much for my poor eyes. I would be thinking, _I should paint these flowers, _and then I would look at Jace, and then I would want to paint _him_.

I don't know about you, but I don't go around asking a guy who I just went out with 'can I paint you?'. Still, I sighed contently, happy to be hand in hand with my golden angel. He looked down at me, a smile fixed on his lips, a real one that he didn't share with the rest of his so called friends.

"What are you thinking?" Jace asked me after a minute. We walked around in comfortable silence for a while now, but I didn't think that my face had the I'm-here-but-not-here look.

I certainly wasn't going to tell him about painting him, for sure. "Nothing. Just how I got lucky to have you," I boldly said, not sure what made me say that.

"You lucky?" he laughed. "You're way out of my league."

I rested my head on his shoulder, a smile turning up on my lips. Boy was I glad that I went after him. "I'm not," I said, an idea popping into my head. "But I am now!"

And I took off running, leaving a shocked and surprised Jace standing still for a second. "I didn't meant that, you brainiac!" he shouted after me before running after me.

I smiled despite myself; letting the trail take me past dozen of different colored flowers. I was running so fast that the colors blurred together, blending in with each other.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel his abs through our thin shirts as my back pressed into his chest. And the next thing I knew, I was lifted a couple feet off the ground and I was spinning around.

"Ahhh! Jace, put me down!" I commanded through giggles. Jace put me down on my feet a few seconds later but his arms were still wrapped around mine. "Uh, Jace? You can let go of me now."

He rested his chin on my shoulder, his lips near my ear. "Mmm, but what if I don't want to?" he asked, deliberately tightening his hold on me.

"Jace," I said warningly but I felt myself melt in his hold and smiling. This was a side of Jace I never saw, and I had to admit, I liked it.

"You were saying?" he whispered, his lips by my ear and his breath tickling my hair.

I turned around in his arms, the smile still plastered on my face. "That you're a very bad boy."

He raised a golden eyebrow at me, his eyes dancing with humor. "In that, case, I can do this." He peppered kisses up my neck, and on my jaw line. I shivered despite the heat, wondering how he could have these effects on my body.

"And better yet," he smirked at me, pulling his face back slightly. "I can do this." And for the third time that day, his lips were on my own.

This time, the kiss was more passionate, as if Jace was holding out before. And he tasted like vanilla frozen yogurt this time too. I melted into him and one arm that was around my waist cupped one of my cheeks, his fingers setting fire when they touched my skin and my own fingers tangled in his hair, which was unbelievably soft, like it was made out of silk.

When we finally broke apart, Jace was panting as heavily as I was. "Yeah," he nodded to himself, "I'm _so _glad I came to your house."

"Me too," I smiled before reconnecting out lips.

* * *

><p>*insert smile* so did you like, or did you like? ;) Yeah, this is the last chapter. I was thinking about an epilogue but I like the way it ended. I told you it was going to be short!<p>

Right, so, tell me what you think in a review please. No secret word since its over…and no more teasers…so Goal (still haveta have one, no?): 71! And _NINE _over the goal, I really really really love you guys!

And this is my FIRST finished SHORT story ! And my first story in general that I finished. _But _my first long story will be CoGH.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading!

Love you guys!

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Still kept it up :)

P.S.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All are insanely good, so go read it NOW (well, after dropping a review of course ;P)

* * *

><p><strong>***Shout outs!***<strong>

**Nikki Gargol – thanks for reviewing every single chapter and telling me that you liked the chapter. **

**Molly GM – who despite not liking AH stories still read it & reviewed (which means a lot to me) and for telling me about my stupid little errors that worm itself into my story.**

**Bookninja15 – for always saying how much you liked it and for just being awesome :)**

**Frizzyheaded101 – thanks for telling me how much you like it and what you think of the characters XD**

**Immortal42 – thanks for telling me just how much you like my story, your reviews always make me smile**

**Brittm123 – for also telling me that you like it a lot and commenting on my writing (something I alway worry about) so thanks for being so sweet!**

**And to AM, my awesome anonymous reviewer (thanks for reviewing by the way), THANK YOU SO MUCH! You really have no idea how much you made my day, and how big my cheesy smile was at the screen. (I just had to say that) **

**Also to Lol, can I get my virtual hug now? And thanks for the tip and for always reviewing. Actually, thanks to all the anonymous reviewers, I would reply, but sadly I can't.**

**Also, thanks to ANYONE who has ever reviewed :)****

**NOTE: This is not in any particular order ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6:AN Hold Up

**Okay guys, since some of you guys said in the reviews, please update soon, you guys didn't read the stars at the very top that were bolded. THIS STORY IS FINISHED. Like I said in the beginning, this was going to be a SHORT story, and I've come to the end of it. **

**Although, since so many of you guys said to update soon, it got my mind thinking to make it longer, into an actual story. Now, I have several ideas in mind, and I think I'm going to put this story on hold for a little bit. Maybe when I come back from vacation, I'll continue it, maybe after I finish CoGH, I don't know. **

**But, I WILL continue this, sometime later. It **_**was **_**finished before, but I changed my mind. Or maybe I could make that as a prequel and…never mind. See what I mean about my ideas? **

**So, hopefully, you guys stick with me (I probably can't stay away from this story for too long) and thanks for reading it all the way. Keep the happy ending in mind, because like Cassie did with continuing MI and not ending it with the third book, it's gonna get **_**intense**_**, with whatever I do ;) **

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! :)**

**Love you guy, **

**~Icyfirelove3**


End file.
